Many buildings, especially commercial buildings, may have high ceilings that can be more than ten feet above floor level. As many building elements and fixtures, such as electrical boxes, ceiling tiles, pipes, HVAC conduits, electrical fixtures and the like, are suspended from a building ceiling, mounting such elements can be difficult, time consuming and expensive. Installing such elements may require two, or more, workers, and may require special scaffolding as well. Not only will the time consumed in actually installing the elements be extensive, setting up and knocking down the scaffolding may be costly as well. Still further, any time workers must work in an elevated location, an element of danger is introduced into the procedure. This element of danger can be costly in time and insurance. This is especially true if some or all of the ceiling elements must be mounted in difficult-to-reach places.
Therefore, there is a need for a tool that can be used to install ceiling-mounted elements without requiring the worker to leave the floor and which will enable one worker, working alone, to install most ceiling-mounted elements.
Still further, since not all ceilings are the same height, there is a need for a tool for installing ceiling-mounted elements that can accommodate ceilings of various heights. Even further to this, different workers have different preferences for tools. Therefore, there is a need for a tool that can be used with a variety of hand and power tools to install elements in a building ceiling.